The Broken Chains Chronicles Part 1: The Legion of Men
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: By the age of two Percy knew something was wrong in his life. It wasn't just beatings and abuse that was of but it was the powers that he seemed to have. But by three when his mother was killed in front of him he knew he reached a turning point. As the gods learn who he is and make him nothing but a slave his hatred grows. Now he has decided it is time for Men to rule, not Gods.


**AN: Here is the first chapter of The Broken Chains Chronicles. Percy will be a lot darker in this story and much more violent, particularly in the beginning. This is rated M for a reason but that won't become evident until later in the story. **

**Also at this point in the story the gods don't know about Jason or Thalia. Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><span>"A half-blood of the eldest gods<span>

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

Immortal soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part One<span>**

**Bound**

* * *

><p><em>Chiron looked around the shattered remains of the once great city. It had happened little more than eleven years ago and still the world was recovering from the war. A simple prophecy had been made many years ago that foretold the Fall of Olympus. But never could anyone, even Apollo, have predicted how bad things would really be for the world. After all this war didn't just put an end to the major gods but every immortal on earth. There were now only perhaps six immortals left in the world. Chiron, the Fates, a thirteen year old boy, and maybe one other god. However there was no solid evidence saying there was a god still alive out there. Though if there was a god still out there it was hidden well.<em>

_Olympus had created their own destruction. Weapons created so perfectly and seamlessly that all the countries of the world fell to their knees before the new _king_. Originally the leaders served Olympus. Others were meant to hunt down threats to the gods' power, mortal or immortal, and eliminate them. The problem was not all of them served the gods willingly and no amount of memory loss could remove their hatred for the gods, it was only intensified. All the gods achieved was creating monsters that had no conscience, no morals, and no worry for collateral damage. Their creations became known as the Panic-Bringer, the Soul-Breaker, the Flame-Forger, and their leader, the God-Crusher._

_The gods only made things worse when they tried fighting them and soon they began falling one by one. The first to fall were Athena and Artemis, and the last was Zeus and Hades. With every attempt they made to avert their demise they made things worse. By the end of the war half of North America had been destroyed and swallowed by the ocean. Not millions but billions of mortal lives had been lost to the war. All the great technological advances of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries were destroyed. All the great nations of the world fell. But America had been hit the hardest. The Cape of Good Hope became known as Elpis, the largest refuge for survivors along with all the mountainous regions in the world, the Himalayas and Andes chief among them._

_The only remnant of a past filled with gods and demigods was a boy about thirteen years old, too young to remember the horror that had befallen the world. His mother had a twin boy and girl. The girl, Leora, (meaning Light) died in the war. The boy was Maximous, meaning savior_

_Their mother was a great hero fought in the war. His father too had once been a great hero. But the boy, Maximous, looked almost nothing like his father. Perhaps that was a good thing, considering. He was tall with wavy caramel colored hair. His eyes were almond shaped and golden-brown. He had a soft kind gentle face. In fact the only thing that definitely came from his father was his build. He was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He was powerful and strong as well but lacked his father's anger. Chiron only hoped that would continue throughout the boy's life._

_"You can't have meant for thing to end like this," Chiron said to the Fates who stood next to him._

_"No," they said in that always neutral triple voice. "We never expected Zeus to fight the way he did. Things just spiraled out of our control. And the interference of someone more powerful than us didn't help."_

_"Who interfered?" Chiron asked._

_"We don't know."_

_"Were are we?" Maximous, who hadn't been listening, asked suddenly._

_Chiron looked around at the ruins. "The mortals used to call it Washington D.C. It was the capital of this country," Chiron answered_

_"What is that tower thing over there?"_

_"It was called the Washington Monument. It was an obelisk that was about six times as tall as it is now. They built it in memory of the first president of the United States. George Washington. He was a son of Athena."_

_"What about that pile of rubble. What was it?"_

_"The Lincoln Monument. In memory of Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president. He led the nation during the Civil War."_

_"What happened to cause all of this? I mean what could start a war like this?" Maximous interjected. "You've never told me, Chiron. Does it have to do with my parents? Are ever going to tell me who they were?"_

_Chiron let out a long sigh. "Yes, it does have to do with your parents. I suppose it is time that you know. You would have to be told sooner or later anyway. Very well._

_"Most people say this started because the God-Crusher was born full of hate but they are wrong. They say the Panic-Bringer was a being spawned of pure evil. That the Soul-Breaker fed on the flesh of unborn children. The Flame-Forger drank lava and was made of Greek Fire. It is said their nectar was the blood of children, that they raped widows, and roasted men alive before eating them. In reality they never did any of that. And in the beginning they were heroes unlike anything the world had ever seen._

_"No, the reason the world is like this today is because Zeus was scared that a child would destroy him. All rulers fear losing power to some extent but in the final years Zeus let that fear consume him and he became crueler than Hades ever thought of being. Say what you will about Hades but he was always fair. This all started twenty-eight years ago because Zeus feared the power held by a little boy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Five Months of Freedom<strong>

The branches slapped across his body as he ran. Four hours, that was how long he had been running so far and still he wasn't far enough away. He doubted that he ever would be. Even at three, almost four, years old he knew his memories would haunt him forever. He would always see the blood on his hands, even though the blood never actually touched his hands. Still, he would always have blood their blood on his hands.

She had been the kindest woman there had ever been, he was sure of that. Whenever he had been upset it was her that was the light in the darkness. She would tickle and tease him and in the end he was smiling like nothing ever happened. She loved him unconditionally and never rose her voice. She had always been so patient with him, and so kind. Now Percy would never feel that again.

Percy was an incredibly smart and strong child. He was able to speak clear defined sentenced by age two and she had been trying to teach him to read, despite how the letters kept doing acrobatics every time he looked at them. She always said it came from his father, though she never said who his father was. Now that light was gone and all that was left in the word was darkness.

When Percy was two his mother had married Gabe Ugliono. The first six months of life with Gabe had been wonderful. He brought flowers home for Sally and candy home for Percy every day. He was the type of father any kid would wanted. Granted he smelled terrible but he had been so kind Percy was able to overlook that. Then one night Gabe came home late, drunk. He said he'd been at a friend's house but when Sally asked him about the perfume she could smell on him he slapped her.

Percy just hid that first night, and the second, and third. In that one night Percy's world was turned upside down. Gabe was no longer the awesome stepfather. Gabe became something to fear. But it wasn't until a month later that Gabe hit Percy the first time.

His mother hadn't been home at the time and Gabe told Percy to go get him a drink. Percy didn't understand, he didn't know that what Gabe wanted was a beer not Coke. Gabe was still furious at Percy's "stupidity" though and beat Percy into unconsciousness. Before he blacked out however Percy remembered feeling his jaw and nose breaking.

A few hours later Percy woke in his bedroom. His mother was just getting home from work and Gabe was telling her that Percy had a headache and that he went to his room to take a nap. Percy silently crept out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall. When he got there he stood on a stool look in the mirror. His face was swollen and bruised and he did indeed have a headache.

Some instinct inside him was trigger then and he began splashing water from the facet over his bruised face. It took several minutes but soon he could feel that his wounds had heal like they had never been there. Even the bones were heal, and he had more energy now. That was the first time Percy realized something was wrong in his life.

When he went into the kitchen his mother asked how he was feeling. Over her shoulder Gabe scowled a warning at him. It was all the reminder he needed. Percy said he was fine.

Over the coming months things got worse. Gabe took to using a knife to make long cuts along Percy's arms or back. Percy continued to use the water to heal the wounds once Gabe had finished, but this time the wounds didn't heal quite like they used to. It was slower and some of the cuts few left scars. Gabe quit his job and Percy was treated to daily beatings for things like flinching, looking weird, and being stupid. More of Percy's bones were broken and healed again with water.

But tonight that all came to an end.

Percy was home with only Gabe for company when Gabe ordered Percy to get him a beer. He did as he was told and even opened the can for Gabe in an attempt to keep him happy. Percy was just starting to think it would work and the night would go smoothly. But just as he reached Gabe Percy tripped of one of the empty bottle of alcohol and beer poured down Gabe's leg. As soon as the first drop left the can Percy got ready for the pain that was sure to come. If there was one thing Gabe hated most about Percy it was his habit of spilling beer. Alcohol abuse, he called it.

Gabe shot out of his chair like he just got burned and in one swift motion punched Percy squarely in the nose. A fountain of blood shot from his nose as stars flashed in front of his eyes. There was a ringing in his ears made it almost impossible to hear what Gabe was yelling. The message was still clear however, Percy was in trouble, again. Gabe had his belt out now and a searing pain shot across the side of Percy's face as the belt slapped it across his face. Percy could feel the sting as a welt began to swell up were the belt had hit. Already his right eye had swollen shut.

Soon Percy was pinned to the ground with Gabe's knee planted in Percy's chest to hold him there. Another punch collided with the side of Percy's skull and he felt his jaw break. Next came the chest and the wind was knocked out of him as a couple ribs broke. It was difficult to breath and Percy was getting incredibly dizzy. The stars that flashed in his vision were getting bigger and brighter. Gabe was still yelling but Percy couldn't make out what he was saying. Gabe's knee was still on his chest. Percy's vison started to narrow and fade. That was when Sally walked into the apartment.

She had never actually seen Gabe hitting Percy before now. She had suspected it but she never found any proof, Percy had always used the water to heal his bruises before she got home, and the few scars he had weren't very big. But now, with the proof starring her in the face, something snapped inside her and she lunged at Gabe.

Percy looked on as his mother did something Percy never could have imagined before then. The anger on her face made her look monstrous. Gabe was even caught off guard for a moment. Sally may have taken her beatings from Gabe but she wouldn't stand by while he hurt her son.

Gabe had recovered from his shock now though and pulled his knife out of his pants pocket. Sally and Gabe started to struggle over the knife. Finally after a couple minute Gabe's hand slipped on the knife and Sally managed to get it from him. She drove the knife straight into Gabe's chest. Gabe fell to the ground next to the coffee table. Sally stood there shaking for a moment before she turned and knelt down next to her son.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to a doctor," She said gently. Percy sat up and to hug his mom. But just as he reached out to her there was a loud bang and something warm splattered on Percy's face. Sally coughed and a small amount of blood sprayed out of her mouth as she looked down at the bullet wound in her chest. The bullet had only just missed Percy's head when it exited. Sally Jackson looked up at her son and said one final word. "Survive."

Sally fell to the floor dead. Percy crawled over to his mom and shook her shoulder. "Mommy?" he mumbled. But she didn't move. Somehow, even though he had never seen death before, Percy knew she would never move again. Something had disappeared inside his mother and it was never coming back. Silent tears began to fall from the eye that wasn't swollen shut as an emotion unlike anything Percy had ever felt before washed over him. It was hate.

Gabe was still gasping and choking on his own blood. In his rage Percy didn't think, he just acted. There was a painful tug in his gut and the walls exploded as the pipes inside them burst and water began to fill the room. It rushed around them like a whirlpool leaving on his mom untouched. The water forced its way into Gabe's lungs and tightened around his throat, strangling and drowning him at the same time that it healed Percy. After a few minutes the water receded and Gabe was left lying dead on the floor as water slowly leaked out of his mouth and the wound in his chest.

Percy's instincts then told him to run, to get as far away from that place as he could. So he ran. How no one noticed a little kid running through the dark streets of Manhattan, right by a police station no less, he would never know.

It was eight hours, though it didn't feel that long to him, before Percy collapsed from exhaustion. Perhaps it was his weird water thing that gave him energy from the rain to make it this far, but it didn't matter. He still wasn't' far enough away but he didn't have the energy to go any farther. He just had time to register that he was in the middle of a forest next to a small pond before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Poseidon was furious. And the sea raged with him. He held it back because it would draw to much attention. Still the sea wanted to rip apart the land, the earth wanted to shake and crack, the storms wanted to destroy the world above.<p>

The filthy mortal had killed Sally. If it weren't for the risk of exposing Percy's existence Poseidon would have asked his brother to make sure the man had his own special punishment in Hades' little playground. And what was more he couldn't find Percy. His son was in danger now. His powers had already started to manifest themselves, far earlier than they should have. He was powerful too. More powerful than any Son of Poseidon had ever been.

Percy was his Heracles. His favorite and greatest child. His actions would be remembered for millennia, Poseidon had already figured that out. He couldn't ask Triton to help him look, he would tell Zeus and Zeus would try and kill his son because of the pact. Hades would do worse than that. After all he was the only one to break the pact in fifty years.

No he needed someone who was unquestionably loyal to him and him alone. That left only a few of his Cyclopes children. So he would have them look. They should be able to fallow the boy's sent and keep him safe. The ancient laws wouldn't allow him to do much else. Hopefully this would do for now.

* * *

><p>Percy woke two days later. His body was sore and his mouth dry as sandpaper. Even with that there wasn't a moment when he had to think to remember what had happened. No that was branded into his mind forever. He decided then that whatever god or gods ruled this world, it there were any at all, were useless. How could the let something like this happen? What had he done to deserve this? What had his mother ever done wrong that warranted that kind of treatment?<p>

Someone like Gabe getting this treatment he could understand but not his mother or him. There was no doubt in his mind that Gabe deserved to die. It was just something Percy never thought would happen. Something was very wrong with Percy Jackson's life. There always had been but now it was seriously messed up.

His mother's last word rang in his ears. _Survive_. Well he would try to do that at least.

Percy crawled over to the pond and took a long drink. It was only part way through that he noticed how dirty the water was. He drew back instantly. But the water hadn't tasted nasty. No quite the opposite. It taste fresher and cleaner than anything else Percy ever had. Tentatively Percy stuck his finger in the water and an area ten inches wide cleared of scum and algae and everything else. It became pure. And there was something else to. He felt stronger, more relaxed touching the water. It was almost like his mother was reaching out to him and showing his how to survive.

The next thing Percy needed was food. That however proved to be more difficult and by the end of that day he still hadn't managed to find any. Percy lay curled in the roots of a tree that night, starving. There had to be food out there. Percy just didn't know how to find it. Part way through the night he gave up on sleep and went looking for food once more. After a while he came to a river. Percy stood at the bank for a long time and suddenly something jumped out of the water. Fish!

Now if only he had a way to catch them. Without thinking Percy began to wade out into the water. The rivers current didn't seem to affect him and the fish gathered around him as if they were fighting over him, as if he were their king. Percy stuck his hand into the water and a large four pound trout swam to his hand. The fish waited and when Percy clamped his hand down on it the fish stayed calm. Even when he had pulled it from the water it didn't fight, like it was like it sacrificing itself to him.

That night Percy at the fish raw before finding a nice little spot along the river to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next two and a half weeks passed in a blur. Percy had grown accustom to sleeping on the ground and never went far from the river. He had everything he needed here. His entire life was driven toward one thing now, survival, and the river always seemed to supply his needs.<p>

Three days ago he found and old abandoned shack along the bank. Inside he found some weapons that were made out of some strange metal. Now he had tools, and survival was becoming easier. He found that by striking one of the weapons against a rock he could create fire and cook the fish. There was still plenty of difficulties though.

For example one night as he was getting ready to go to sleep he saw something move in the darkness. Percy froze staring at the man like shape. Except this man was huge. Far bigger than anyone Percy had seen before. The shape moved closer and its face was lit by the fire. It was normal in every way, except for the single blue eye in the middle of its forehead. Percy screamed and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He even crossed to the other side of the river. Percy didn't sleep at all that night and kept seeing shapes moving off in the distance. That was the night he found the old shed.

After that Percy started hearing noise at night. There were always growls in the distance and on occasion the sound of different creatures fighting. He didn't sleep much though nights either.

Tonight was one of those nights, except something got closer this time.

He was walking along the river bank when he heard a deep, bone chilling growl. There was a sharp bitter smell in the air, like sulfur. Percy slowly turn his head to the side and saw a set of bright glowing red eyes. A black mastiff the size of a Jeep stepped out of the bushes. The monster stared at Percy hungrily.

Percy stood frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. The monster's eyes moved behind him and Percy glanced over his shoulder to see a wolf stalking behind him. Before Percy could react the monstrous dog leapt over Percy and began to fight with the wolf. The yelps echoed through the forest as the dirt around them was torn apart. Finally there was a sharp crack and the wolf fell limply to the ground were it turned to golden dust.

The mastiff let out a small whimper as it shuffled through the dust looking for something. When it gave up it turned its head back to Percy. "Good doggy?" Percy mumbled hopefully. The dog growled threateningly in response. Percy gulp as the dog stalked forward, though now that he looked closer it wasn't a dog at all. Its paws and head were too big, its ears to small and its legs to short. It was a puppy. The puppy of some twisted demonic dog but a puppy no the less. Somehow this made Percy less afraid.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Percy said.

The puppy growled.

"I can get you food if you let me."

Growl.

_What the heck, _Percy though and he held out his hand. A trout from the river jumped out of the water and into his hand. That was the wrong thing to do though as the beast leapt at Percy. Instinctively he through the fish into the air. The puppy caught it and swallowed it whole. Then started to glare at Percy once more. Twelve times Percy did this before the monster was full and seem content to creep forward and sniff at Percy.

Percy wearily held out his hand for the puppy to smell. "Good boy," Percy began but was interrupted by a growl. "Girl?" The puppy seemed more content. "Good girl," he said as he cautiously began to scratch her head. Slowly she came closer and started pressing up against him. Soon after that he found himself trying to think of a name for her. Bessie wouldn't do, she wasn't a cow after all. Blackjack wouldn't work either, he had always hated it when Gabe played that game anyway. Leary sounded good and so it was decided.

"What do you think of the name Mrs. O'Leary girl," Percy said. After all it was an intimidating name to a little kid. Mrs. O'Leary pushed up against him. "Yeah I like it too," Percy whispered.

* * *

><p>Mrs. O'Leary turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to him at this point. Several more times over the next few weeks they were attacked by some monster or another. There was a snake lady with serpent tails for legs, another dogs like Mrs. O'Leary, and even a strange half chicken half horse thing. Each time the monsters came though Mrs. O'Leary protected him. She had grown as well and was now as tall as a full sized pickup truck.<p>

They had started to move across the country side. They only stopped to hunt, fish, eat, or sleep. Occasionally they would find a small town where Percy would sneak in and steel some cloths before they moved on. It was an oddly peaceful life that Percy led since leaving his home nearly three months ago. So much had changed it was hard to believe.

Percy found that he really enjoyed swimming. He swam in nearly every river or lake they passed. But the weather was getting colder now and he knew that there would be snow soon. The idea of snow didn't bother him to much though what did was the idea living through his first Christmas without his mom.

Percy's travels lead him further north. In fact he went so far north that the trees became almost nonexistent and the only wildlife that remained was the reindeer, polar bears, moose, and a few wolves. These wolves however didn't turn to dust when you killed them. And it was in this secluded part of the, though Percy did not know it at the time, Canadian wilderness that they settled. They found one of the few patches of trees with a small clearing and made camp.

In the last town they passed Percy had stolen a winter coat and a sleeping bag. They were his only two comforts, beside Mrs. O'Leary who had taken to sleeping curled up around him at night. She was incredibly warm, which so that helped now that the weather was getting colder. Not only that but she was great when it came to hunting. Which was good because he couldn't draw the bows he found let alone shoot them.

In fact even with the daggers he found he wasn't much use. All he really used them for was cutting of meat for himself to eat. Mrs. O'Leary always at the most of what they caught but even at that some days neither of them ate. The streams didn't hold many fish and what fish were there were small. The reindeer had become their main source of food.

Even with those hardships though Percy still liked it here. It was quiet and peaceful. There was a different kind of order here that what he had seen in New York. Here Mother Nature ruled, not man. At night the he and Mrs. O'Leary would sit for hour staring up at the star or watching the Northern Lights dance through the sky. There were so many stars here it was unbelievable. There were no cites or towns for miles and therefore no lights to hide the sky at night. It was impossible to pick out the few constellations his mother taught him. And soon Percy started to feel at home her in the wilds. His little grove of trees was a sanctuary where he didn't have to remember his mother or Gabe. He could pretend that this was the way things had always been. Just him and Mrs. O'Leary living out here with nothing but themselves.

Then _they _came.

* * *

><p>It had been five months since Percy left New York. It was the middle of December, though he didn't know it. The snow had come a long time ago and Percy found that a small ice cave stayed incredibly worm. Granted it was really all that small. It couldn't be in order for Mrs. O'Leary to fit inside. His dog was now the size of a dump truck. She was still gangly and thin looking but she was starting to fill out and look like a real dog now. And she would block the entrance to keep the heat in when they slept at night.<p>

Not that night and day meant much. They were so far north that most of the time there was no sunlight at all.

The day started like any other. Percy woke curled up in Mrs. O'Leary's fur with her tail draped over him like a second blanket on top of his sleeping bag. He stretched and yawed and Mrs. O'Leary began to stir. Before long they were both fully awake and outside their shelter. Percy climbed on top of Mrs. O'Leary and together they made the trek to the closest stream. Once they got there Percy jumped down and Mrs. O'Leary took up watch next to the shore.

The stream may have been freezing to most but the water always felt warm and refreshing to Percy. So he stripped down and washed what dirt and grime away that he could. When he was done he stepped out of the stream, totally dry, and got dressed. He should have realized something was up then. Mrs. O'Leary seemed anxious but he figured it was just another storm coming and that he should get some food together that would last for a couple days, just in case.

They walked down the stream for a couple miles as Mrs. O'Leary occasionally growled. Percy would just shush her and keep going. After a while they found a river with some decent sized fish in it. Percy waded out in the water and was just about to pull a nice trout out of the water when he heard something shish through the air. There was a sharp pain along is right upper arm and his skin suddenly felt hot. Percy stumbled back out of the water as he turned and saw the gleaming silver arrow sticking into the ground.

Mrs. O'Leary was barking and growling like crazy and the second Percy grabbed a handful of hair she was running at top speed. Percy managed to crawl up onto her back where he took a closer look at his wound. It was deep, almost half way to the bone and bleeding heavily. Instinctively Percy held his other hand over the cut and tried to slow the bleeding.

He could catch glimpses of silver through around them no but they were moving too fast for him to make out much more. Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary yelped and her gate faltered before she put on a huge burst of speed and managed to out run their attacks. It was short lived however as Percy was having trouble holding on and his head was spinning. Suddenly he hit the ground hard.

Seconds later he felt Mrs. O'Leary nuzzling him with her nose. But Percy knew what was going on. Whatever was attacking them was after her specificly. And she wouldn't escape if she was worrying about him.

"Go," Percy crocked. Mrs. O'Leary just whined.

"Go!" he said more forcefully. Still she stayed. Percy pulled out his dagger. He could hear them getting closer now.

"GO!" he screamed at her and he through the knife. She jumped out of the way and started to back up. "Run you stupid thing," Percy pleaded on final time. With one final whimper his only friend turned and ran into the distance.

Percy pushed himself up in time for the girls catch up. No more had Percy gotten to his feet before on of the girls rushed forward. He thought for a second they were going to help him. Instead she slapped him with enough force to rival Gabe. "Where did the beast go, _boy,_" she barked. The way she said boy made it sound like the greatest insult she could think of.

"Phoebe that is enough," said one of the other girls. She looked about sixteen, with dark hair and a silver circlet around her head.

"But Zoe…" Phoebe said.

"I said enough. We will let Lady Artemis deal with _it_."

Just then a girl with auburn hair caught up to them. Immediately everyone but Percy bowed in respect to her. The girl immediately walked up to him and glared down at him like he was a piece of scum.

"Why have you interfered with my hunt boy," she said. And there it was again the insult in the way they said boy.

When he didn't answer right away the first girl, Phoebe, slapped him once more. "Answer Lady Artemis' question," she ordered.

"I…" he began but his head spun and he was unable to finish the sentence.

"How did he get injured? Was it the hellhound?" Lady Artemis asked.

"No," Zoe answer. "We decided to let Kim take the shot. It would have been a fine first kill after all. However she missed and the arrow nicked the boy."

Artemis nodded then looked back down at him, only this time she really looked. His hair was black and seemed to ripple like waves in the light wind. His skin was also nicely tanned, despite how far north they were. And his eyes. Artemis froze.

_No_, she thought, _it is not possible. The pact has been broken. _They all though Zeus would be the one to break the pact first but here was proof otherwise. Because she knew who this boy was, or at least who his father was. She had seen those exact same eyes hundreds of times at council meetings. In fact it wasn't just the eyes everything about this boy screamed his father.

"Lady Artemis?" Zoe said with an edge of worry in her voice.

"You will set up camp here," Artemis said distractedly. "You will not move on until I return. You will not leave camp. And you will all listen to Zoe. I have business on Olympus."

"My Lady," Zoe started.

"Enough," Artemis snapped. She was agitated. This was not good. This boy had to be taken care of. The threat of the prophecy was too great. The problem was Poseidon. He was fiercely protective of his children. In fact on twice had the other god messed with his children. Once when Apollo had tricked Artemis into shooting Orion, and the second time when Athena had messed with Theseus.

Both times Poseidon's rage had threated to destroy part of their realms. Volcanos would erupt, earthquakes would level cities, tsunamis would swallow islands, and storms would decimate the coastal regions. And now Artemis would no doubt be on the receiving end of that anger once more. And she doubted Poseidon would be as forgiving this time.

Still the pact had been broken and it was her responsibility to report this to Zeus. It was going to be a long next couple of days that was for sure. Artemis looked up at the sky and whistled. Soon her chariot landed in front of her.

She grabbed a barely conscious Percy by the scruff and loaded him into her chariot. In a few minutes they would be on Olympus and the boy would face whatever punishment Zeus decided on.


End file.
